


he had a hurricane tongue

by alison



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Mild Internalized Homophobia, Rimming, Sexual Content, he's working on it, louis is new to sex with men, nervousness and embarrassment in a sexual situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:05:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2718170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alison/pseuds/alison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>nick rims louis for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	he had a hurricane tongue

**Author's Note:**

> this started as a tumblr ficlet that someone had requested, using the prompts "shy" and "rimming" but it became very important to me as it progressed so i'm putting it here to keep forever.
> 
> not betaed or britpicked. apologies for any mistakes.
> 
> title from "how many licks" by lil' kim. technically the line is "he had a big ass dick and a hurricane tongue" but since nick's dick doesn't actually make an appearance in this fic, i took that bit out.

“You- what? Where?” Louis splutters, feeling his thighs tighten in reaction.

Nick smiles patiently and just over the line into _too_ confidently, leaning against the kitchen counter with one hand next to Louis' waist. Louis' heart is starting to race, palms feeling sweaty because this is not what he was expecting. Not that he really knew what to expect when he started seeing a man. He might actually vomit from his stomach being so knotted with nerves.

“I want to eat your ass,” Nick says, lifting his eyebrows cockily. “You know, eat you out? Rimming?”

Louis' vision swims, his face feeling like it's on fire. He's not- he's not _used_ to this, not used to any of it. He's not used to dating a man, not used to discussing ass-licking, not used to being so fucking nervous and, quite honestly, a little bit terrified all the time. It's new and he's not sure how to handle it.

“You've done that before?” He chokes out, trying not to sound as naïve as he feels.

Nick laughs softly and that doesn't help, but then he moves in closer, tipping his head down to kiss Louis' temple. “Not to someone with as nice an ass as yours,” he says, lips resting against Louis' skin, just by his hairline. He brings his free hand up, letting it settle over the curve of Louis' hip. “I don't mean it has to be tonight,” he goes on. “Just putting it on the table.”

Louis releases a shaky breath, nodding. It's stupid, getting so nervous about this stuff but he doesn't know how not to be nervous about it. His ex-girlfriends had never shown interest in putting their mouths near his bumhole and he's not sure if it's a gender thing or if it's just the individuals. Maybe there are lots of girls out there eating ass. Maybe there are lots of blokes out there who think it's disgusting. Louis isn't even sure how _he_ feels about it right now.

“Hey,” Nick says softly, his voice turning kind. “You okay? We're not going to have another finger up the ass situation are we?”

Louis lets out a weak laugh, leaning into Nick and resting his forehead against the man's shoulder. He remembers a couple weeks ago when Nick had suggested, mid-blow job, that he put a finger up Louis' bum. Louis had ended up hiding in the bathtub for an hour, trying to figure out why he was panicking about it. He never did really put it together, just knew that he'd always thought of certain things as _gay_ , things up the bum being number one on that list, and he'd subconsciously programmed his own brain to think of those things as bad, things he would never want.

It's been a struggle, trying to reprogram his brain over the past few weeks. He doesn't want to give Nick _all_ the credit, but admittedly it was the gross crush Louis had developed on the man that made him care a little bit less about the kissing-someone-with-a-penis thing. He still cares, still feels weird about some things, but other things are getting easier.

“I'm okay,” he finally answers, leaning back to look up at Nick. His gross crush has gotten no less gross in the time they've been seeing each other and Louis is actually quite mad for him. He's a dick a lot of the time, cocky and annoying, but it turns out Louis likes that in a man.

Nick smiles warmly and nods once before dropping down to press his lips to Louis'. He holds them there and Louis nearly sighs, relieved that this part has gotten easier. Kissing Nick is different from kissing any girl he's kissed before. It's not really better or worse, except for the fact that it's _Nick_ and Louis is mad for him, so that automatically makes it pretty fucking amazing.

“It's on the table,” Nick murmurs into Louis' mouth, then leans back enough to wink at him before turning to fetch their tea.

Louis shivers a bit just thinking about it.

-

“Bedroom then?” Nick asks, flicking off the telly an hour later. They've watched half of the episode of the Great British Bake Off, snogging the other half, which might be a record. Usually they only catch the first five minutes or so.

Louis can't stop thinking about the _thing_ though, trying to imagine what it would feel like or why anyone would even want to do that. He's been too jittery to really get into the snogging tonight.

“Wait,” he says, grabbing Nick's arm before he can stand up. Nick settles back down, looking at him expectantly and Louis swallows nervously. “Is it, uh- I mean, does it really feel good? That thing?”

“Being rimmed?” Nick asks, lifting one eyebrow. “Very good.”

Louis fusses with his hair unconsciously, sweeping it away from his forehead to distract himself as much as possible. His cheeks already feel hot again.

“And you like doing it?” He asks because he definitely doesn't want Nick down there if he's not into it. He'd just feel even more awkward about the whole thing.

“I do,” Nick answers evenly, nodding. “Like I said, never been with anyone with such a nice ass before, so it'll probably be even better with you.”

Louis doesn't know what's wrong with him. Usually he'd be jutting out his chin and loudly agreeing with that, but right now he feels like a bloody virgin all over again.

“Isn't it like-” he starts, then wrinkles his nose, not sure what's okay to say and what's terrible etiquette. They are talking about _asses_ here. There's a certain amount of grossness built in. “Unhygienic?” He says uncertainly, cringing at his wording.

Nick laughs though, just laughs and shakes his head, reaching over to put his hand on Louis' thigh. “Suddenly you're worried about hygiene, huh?” He asks, mischief in his eyes. Before Louis can give a retort to that, he goes on. “You just have to clean the area good and well, that's all. Inside and out.”

Louis can't believe they're talking about this. In a _sexual context_ , no less. He's all for toilet humour, but this is something else entirely. “Inside?” He asks, almost regretting it as soon as the word leaves his mouth.

“There are gadgets you can use,” Nick replies casually. “You don't really need them, though. Just a bit of water and god's given ass-cleaning tools,” he says, raising a hand and wiggling his fingers in the air, “and you're all set.”

Louis drops his face into his hands, groaning into them. It was enough to be dealing with the thought of a man performing cunnilingus on his backside. Now he's listening to the person he's sleeping with explain to him how to clean out his ass. It's vaguely mortifying.

“Like I said,” Nick says slowly, emphasizing the words as he grabs Louis' wrists and carefully pulls them until his face is uncovered. “It doesn't have to be tonight. I just want you to know there are options. There are things we can do that we haven't done yet.”

“Well, I'm _aware_ of that,” Louis answers because he hasn't even let Nick fuck him yet. It's not even fear of the pain or the _gayness_ of it; he just doesn't feel like he's ready for that yet. He's trying to take things slowly so he doesn't spend another evening in a bathtub.

“Other than that,” Nick says firmly. “There are other things that don't involve me putting my dick in you.”

“Or vice versa,” Louis replies indignantly.

Nick just smiles easily. “ _And_ vice versa, yes.”

Louis tugs his bottom lip between his teeth, looking at the man next to him for a moment. As annoying and ridiculous and arrogant as he can be, he's also incredibly gentle and patient. He could be out shagging one of any number of pathetic twenty year old fame-seekers, could be having actual dick-in-ass sex every night if he wanted to. He could be with someone who isn't _still_ trying not to freak out about having not-dick-in-ass sex with another man. He's been great, honestly. Even Louis can admit that.

“So, I'll, uh,” Louis starts, clearing his throat. “I'll just nip to the bathroom for a bit?”

Nick lifts an eyebrow again, tilting his head. “Bathtub or ass cleaning?”

Louis screeches and kicks him hard in the shin for that, trying to squirm away, but Nick wraps his long spaghetti arms around him, not letting him go.

“I hate you so much,” Louis grunts out, twisting and kicking and swinging his arms in an attempt to break free from Nick's hold.

“You do not,” Nick insists, smiling against Louis' neck.

It's possible that he's right. God knows why.

-

When Louis walks into the bedroom, he's left his clothes in a pile in the bathroom, wearing only his pants. He feels naked already, nervous and shaky as he approaches the bed where Nick is turning off his phone and looking up.

“Hey, gorgeous,” he says, reaching out his arms.

Louis breathes out slowly and moves onto the bed, letting Nick pull him closer. “Make one comment about what I just did and I'm going home,” he warns, tucking his face into Nick's neck.

“Wouldn't dream of it,” Nick answers, which is a lie, of course, but Louis nods anyway. “I do think you'll really like it, but you know we can wait, right? If it's too much, we can do it another time.”

Louis knows that, but he also doesn't want to not try things just because he's nervous. And he does trust Nick, even if that's not enough to completely calm him. Plus, he has to admit he's curious about it now.

“I got all ready and everything, so,” he replies, shrugging. “May as well.”

He sighs lightly when Nick starts rubbing his back, doesn't even freak out when the hand slips lower, dipping under his pants. He's not new to having someone touch his bum like this, just lightly caressing, but he can feel how big Nick's hand is on him when he gently squeezes a cheek. He can feel the length of Nick's fingers, shudders when he remembers how those fingers had felt inside of him.

“Can we take these off then?” Nick asks drawing his hand up enough to tug at the waistband of Louis' boxer briefs.

Louis helps him slide the pants off, leaving him naked. Knowing what's coming, he feels even more exposed than he normally would. It makes him want to hurry up and do it before he runs off to hide.

“How should I be? Like how does this work?”

“It's up to you,” Nick answers, palming at Louis' bum. “On your back or on your knees, whatever. Knees is probably the best angle, but if you'd rather-”

“No, it's fine,” Louis interrupts, feeling rushed now. “Can we just do it?”

Nick agrees, letting Louis turn onto his stomach and push himself up onto his hands and knees. The position leaves him feeling even more nervous, more exposed. When Nick guides him to drop his shoulders, resting his head on a pillow with his arse in the air, it only gets worse. After about five seconds of Nick not doing anything behind him, Louis speaks up.

“Hurry up, _god,_ ” he groans into the pillow. “What's taking so long?”

Nick chuckles behind him before Louis feels hands resting his arse cheeks, smoothing over his skin. “Christ, you're impatient,” he replies. “Besides, as I have mentioned before, your bum is magnificent and you can't blame me for taking a second to stare.”

Louis frowns. “I can and I will,” he mumbles back flatly. “Just- stop looking, okay? It's awkward.”

“So licking is okay but looking isn't?”

“I never said I was sure licking's okay,” Louis points out, growing more and more antsy the longer they keep this up and Nick's still looking at his bare ass, propped up in the air.

When Nick leans down, Louis holds his breath, expecting to feel his mouth on his asshole. Instead he feels a soft kiss at the base of his spine.

“Hey, relax for me, okay? We've conquered fingering and we'll conquer this. It's not a big deal.”

Louis wants to say that it is actually a rather large deal. Having someone's face pressed up against your arse for the first time is not exactly a small deal. He wants to point that out, but then Nick moves down in a swift motion, using his hands to spread Louis' cheeks as his face lowers between them and then there are lips right over his hole, kissing him.

“Oh, _fuck,_ ” Louis practically squeals, his voice going up.

Nick puffs out a little laugh, the air spilling over Louis' hole and that's quite an interesting feeling. Then there's a tongue, licking slowly and carefully out and Louis sees squiggly lines behind his eyes, static in his mind.

“O-ohh,” he stutters out, amazed by how sensitive he feels under Nick's tongue.

Nick is tentative at first, softly licking over his rim with his soft tongue. Louis is still sort of mortified that Nick is down there, actually _tasting_ his ass, but he can't deny how nice it feels. When Nick points his tongue, drawing the tip of it in circles around Louis' hole, Louis feels a curl of arousal in the pit of his stomach, feels tingly and good even through his embarrassment.

“That okay?” Nick asks, pulling back just enough to get the words out before he presses forward again, flicking his tongue this time.

Louis feels sort of speechless, still shaky and jumpy but also like he doesn't ever want to stop this. He feels untethered, like he might bounce off the bed and into outer space from all the energy coursing through him.

“Yeah,” he answers softly. “Is it for you? Okay?”

Nick actually moans into Louis' arse, lapping at his hole and Louis shivers all over, tears pricking his eyes because it feels so good. “Your ass is a dream,” Nick replies, the words muffled by Louis' cheeks. “Perfect.”

When Nick points his tongue right over his hole and pushes, Louis can feel it slipping inside and he instinctively jerks away from it, yelping.

“Did that hurt?” Nick asks in a rush, his big, gentle hands resting over Louis' hips.

Louis slumps flat against the bed, shaking his head into the pillow. “No, just- surprised,” he answers breathlessly. “Didn't know you were gonna do that.”

Nick's thumbs sweep over his skin comfortingly as he dips down to kiss Louis' arse cheek. “Why do you think I had you clean inside, too?”

Louis groans, face flaming hot. “Don't _talk_ about it,” he practically whines.

He can hear Nick laughing softly behind him, still stroking his skin patiently. It's nice to have a little break to get his head together, but Louis misses Nick's tongue on him. He's afraid he might already be hooked on this.

“Okay,” he mumbles, lifting his hips until he's ass-up again, waiting for Nick to close in.

Nick doesn't move though, just running his hands over Louis' ass and hips and thighs and Louis feels exposed again, feels awkward with Nick looking at him like this, up close and personal. He remembers an interview in which they were asked if they'd ever squatted over a mirror to look at their own bumhole and Louis had thought it was absurd. Later, though, he'd gone home and done just that, curious. Nick has an even clearer view than Louis'd had that night when he was staring at his bumhole in a mirror.

“Nick, come on,” he pleads, torn between running away and begging Nick to lick him again.

Then Nick moves his hand, swiping his thumb over his hole and Louis can feel the muscle twitch, feels his stomach flutter. “It's _pretty_ ,” Nick says, letting his thumb drag over it again.

Louis isn't sure how to ask him to hurry up and eat his ass some more, doesn't know how to actually get those words to come out of his mouth. It's not in his vocabulary and he's still struggling to reprogram his brain to think of these things as okay.

“Nick,” he says weakly, face pressed into the pillow as Nick touches him, looks at him. He's embarrassed and he wants more and even Nick's soft thumb feels nice.

“You sure you're ready this time?” Nick asks, dropping to kiss Louis' bum, next to where his thumb is circling Louis' rim.

“Yes,” Louis lies. He's not sure he's ready but he _is_ sure he wants to get on with it.

A second later, Nick's thumb pulls away and it's wet and hot again, a slick tongue licking at him and Louis shudders, nearly sobbing out at how good it is. “God,” he groans, dragging the word out, his fingers clutching at the pillow his face is smashed into.

“Relax,” Nick says softly, then presses his pointed tongue at Louis' hole again.

Louis tries to relax, but he feels it so acutely, feels himself being spread open for Nick's hot tongue. His breath gets caught in his lungs as it pushes in as far as Nick can go before he starts fucking into Louis, shallow movements to loosen Louis up enough for it to slide in further.

Louis doesn't realize he's still not breathing until he nearly passes out, taking a gasping breath. He doesn't realize he's crying until a tear slips down over his lip and he tastes salt.

“Nick,” he whimpers, his voice broken and needy as Nick moves his tongue inside Louis, drawing it in a circle. He can't be that deep- tongues aren't exactly _long_ \- but it feels like it.

His cock isn't even completely hard and he's not sure if that's normal, not sure if he should be embarrassed that he's still semi-soft. He's not sure if he's supposed to wank, not sure of fucking anything except for the fact that this feels incredible.

“Doing alright?” Nick asks when he pulls away for a moment.

Louis nods into the pillow, taking a deep breath. “Yeah, okay,” he says, but the words don't sound like enough, so he stammers out more, saying, “Really good, feels- feels really good.”

Nick hums, nuzzling into the crevice of Louis' ass, lips grazing over his hole. “Wanna get off, love? I can't really focus on wanking you while I do this, but you could do it yourself?”

Louis says a silent word of thanks that Nick seems to have read his mind and he nods, untangling his right hand from the pillow and slinking it underneath his body.

“Lovely,” Nick whispers, then pushes in again, licking and sucking and finally fucking his tongue inside Louis again.

It feels thick and long, feels mad when it curls inside him and Louis grips his cock and starts tugging, eyes rolling back. His whole body feels lit up, energy and need vibrating under his skin until his mind is gone. He strokes himself quickly, moaning into the pillow as Nick's thick tongue fucks him open, so slick and hot inside him.

His cock fills up within seconds between the two sensations and his breath is ragged, punctuated with whimpers and moans. He finally forgets about the fact that a man is licking his ass, finally lets go of the anxiety he'd been feeling about it. He pushes back a little, wanting more, and Nick does something in response, maybe tries to flatten his tongue; either way, Louis feels himself stretch further and he keens.

“God- god, _Nick_ ,” he mutters mindlessly, hand flying over his cock. “Please don't stop, I'm close.”

Nick's hands squeeze his hips, his breath hot and wet as it puffs shakily around where his tongue diving in and out of Louis' hole, and Louis is there. He feels the muscles of his arse squeezing around Nick's tongue as he comes in his hand, his orgasm ripping through his body. Everything goes grey for a minute as Louis strokes himself through it until he's empty, then slumps against the bed. He's not really aware of much until Nick is next to him, holding him.

“Y'alright?” He asks, sweeping Louis' fringe away from his sweaty forehead.

Louis nods, his body still thrumming from his orgasm. He cuddles closer to Nick, taking a moment to think about the fact that he's not only in bed with a man, but it's Nick Grimshaw. Life is mad sometimes, the way it works.

Reaching up to pet Nick's chest hair, he smiles. “That was really good. Thanks.”

Nick smiles back, the skin by his eyes wrinkling. “Worth all the awkwardness then?”

“Suppose so,” he answers without hesitation because there's no doubt it was worth it. And he knows it'll just get easier, just like kissing Nick had gotten and touching his dick and _sucking_ his dick. It all gets easier every time but it never gets less amazing. “Still think it's sort of weird,” he adds. “Can't imagine it tastes good down there.”

Nick smirks, pausing for a second before he dips down close to Louis' lips. “Want to find out how it tastes?” He asks before pressing a soft kiss to Louis' lips like a question.

Louis parts his lips and kisses Nick again, licking the taste of himself off Nick's tongue. He can't _actually_ taste much, but it's intoxicating anyway, knowing the tongue sliding against his own had been inside his arse just a couple of minutes before.

Rationally, he knows there's nothing to be afraid of with Nick. There's nothing scary about having sex with a man, nothing wrong with it. He knows that, but it can be hard to remember it when they try new things like this. It's worth it, though, every time.

“So,” he says softly, pulling away from Nick's lips. “I've had your fingers up my bum and now your tongue. What's next?”

Nick smiles a private smile, one Louis doesn't often see. It's not cocky or teasing, just gentle and kind and warm.

“Whatever you want,” he says, kissing the tip of Louis' nose. “But there's no rush.”

Louis hides his face in Nick's neck, not wanting him to see the blushing smile, not wanting him to know how fucking happy that makes him. It's not as though he'd ever let anyone rush him along when he wasn't ready, but hearing Nick affirm that it's okay that they're taking their time makes Louis' stomach flutter.

His gross crush is only getting grosser. And it feels wonderful.


End file.
